Dana Lilien
Dana Lilien was a character who debuted in the second episode of . She is a student at Mystic Falls High, and has a rivalry with Lizzie Saltzman. Throughout Legacies Series Season One Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn Dana and other athletes from Mystic Falls High School compete in their annual charity flag football game against Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Given that her mother owns a pharmacy, and prior history with Lizzie, Dana taunts Lizzie throughout the game her about needing pills to keep her mental health in check. At the conclusion of the game, when she and Mystic Falls High having won, she makes a snide comment to Josie to "suck it, loser". This sets off Lizzie, awarding her with a punch to the face. This confrontation results in a riot between the two opposing schools. We're Being Punked, Pedro Dana sees Lizzie in town doing community service and is gleeful when Connor throws a milkshake on Lizzie. Under MG's compulsion she tells him that she and Connor are having an affair behind his girlfriend's back. After he lets her go she runs into Kaleb who compels her so he could feed from her, to have fresh human blood. MG stumbles on Kaleb feeding on her and the latter compels Dana to forget. She's also told to wear a scarf around her neck as a response to covering up a hickey. Later that night, she and her friend, Sasha, along with Connor plan to vandalize the Salvatore boarding school; however, they all end up victims of an unknown monster. Hope is Not the Goal Dana's body is found in the woods by Alaric and Matt believing her to have fallen victim to a vampire attack. While they're not looking she gets up and walks away which leaves everyone believing she is in transition. Dana stumbles back to Mystic Falls High School where she's found by Landon, Kaleb, Lizzie, MG, and Hope. They attempt to inform her that she's in transition and that she'll feel better once she feeds but she tells them that she's not hungry before literally vomiting the herself to death, essentially liquefying from the inside out, with her skin as a husk of her remains. When Sasha is found she's informed that Dana was killed by a mountain lion. There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True Lizzie makes a wish to Ablah, wishing that Alaric never created the Salvatore boarding school. In the resulting wish reality, Dana is alive and she, Connor, Josie, and Lizzie all attend Mystic Falls High School where they're all friends, albeit Lizzie is on the outside looking in. Despite that Connor is dating Josie, Dana is also sneaking around Josie's back and seeing Connor. With Lizzie's last wish, effectively resetting reality to Lizzie never meeting Ablah, it is assumed that Dana is still deceased. Personality Shown in Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, Dana likes to boast about her father being a dentist, and also likes to make Lizzie Saltzman feel bad about how her father could not be there for her game. She is also athletic. Physical Appearance Dana is a human with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is short, and according to Lizzie Saltzman "ugly". Appearances Season One * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal (Death) * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True (Wish reality) * Let's Just Finish the Dance (Indirectly mentioned) Name * Dana is a unisex given name and means "from Denmark".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dana_(given_name)http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/dana * Lilien is a Jewish Ashkenazic ornamental name from the German Lilien "lilies".https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=lilien Trivia Gallery References See also Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Category:Legacies Category:TV Series Category:Characters